Reformed
by Esmeia
Summary: Luna never thought he would come back into her life. He was nonsensical, whimsical, and downright dangerous to anyone unfortunate to be in his path. Yet, they had more in common now more than ever before. (hints of DisLuna/LunaCord).
1. Chapter 1

**Reformed**

**Chapter 1**

**Necessity**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Alright, this has been sitting around for a long time, and I didn't see the point of not sharing it._

_I've effectively dropped out of the MLP fandom. Many reasons why, but the simplest and best reason is because I simply am not interested or excited about it at all anymore. At most, I like shipping and some interactions between characters, and that's a passing one at that. So, you'll still see the odd MLP story or fanart up every blue moon, but chances are slim that they'll be long. But most can and likely will be connected in some way or form to lay out my little headcanon and whatnot._

_As a warning, there is some shipping in this, and it's Discord/Luna. Just a heads up for anyone who dislikes/hates it! C:_

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

Now, arguments between family was something neither strange nor unexpected. Even the best of families can and will disagree. The princess of the night saw nothing truly bad about that. In fact, she had some regular disagreements with her older sister on a great many things. But, except for one dark time in her past, their differences were hardly an issue, because they always agreed on the important things. That's what mattered, after all.

Yet, despite whatever her sibling was saying at the moment, all of it registered as utter nonsense to her. What could possibly possess her to even think of such a thing?

"Luna, please. I don't like this anymore than you do."

Luna didn't answer. She just levitated her cup of peppermint tea to her lips and took a dainty sip. Celestia sighed, slightly irritated.

"I really want your input. We're a team, remember?"

An eye twitched. Luna carefully set down her cup and looked directly at her sister across the table.

"Sister, I understand where you are coming from. I do." Luna wanted to make it clear that she wasn't stubbornly dismissing her idea, because she wasn't. But, surely, the co-ruler of Equestria could understand the obvious repercussions of what she was suggesting?

"Yes?"

"And I still think it is a very foolish thing to do." Luna didn't mean for her words to come out so harshly. Celestia was no fool, that she was certain of. No fool could alone rule Equestria in her absence and manage to raise the moon, something that she wasn't born with the ability to do. But even intelligent beings could do or think foolish things. "I'm sorry, but..."

Celestia gave her little sister a small smile. "I can't say I disagree with you. I can't really grasp why I'm proposing this myself."

"Then why are we even discussing it?" Luna replied edgily.

"Because I realize that the well-being of not only our fellow ponies, but to all innocent beings of Equestria, can come under threat. As powerful as our bloodline is, we are not invincible," Celestia pointed out. She turned saddened eyes to the large and beautiful portrait of their late mother and father. "We both know all too well that we are not."

Luna bit her lip. "I know."

"And that is why I want to ensure that general safety is secured, as much as possible. Twilight Sparkle and her friends have and are a great service to us all. But even they can fall. Even they have their weaknesses, same as any other," Celestia continued.

"Everything does, sister. There is nothing out there that does not have an Achilles' heel, so to speak," Luna commented.

"You're right. But when all of those forces work together, they can compensate for the weaknesses of its allies and become nearly indestructible. Not invincible, perhaps, but surely hard to pinpoint an opening in," Celestia said confidently. Luna couldn't really disagree there, so she simply bit into a buttered biscuit. "And that's why, as much as I hate it..." Celestia scowled.

"We need _him._"

"That's right."

Luna could detect the deep disgust and resentment in her sister's voice. The animosity between Discord and Celestia was too deep to ever fully heal, no matter what the circumstances were. In the past, Discord had done too much, hurt too many. The royal family was not a stranger to his deceit and betrayal. What really made them so sure history wouldn't repeat itself? Luna asked just that.

Celestia smirked, somewhat darkly. "That's where the Elements of Harmony come in. The girls have defeated him before. Discord may be arrogant, but he's no idiot; he knows that Twilight and her companions are a threat not to be taken lightly. I am sure that they have not forgotten how he nearly destroyed their bond, and will keep a close eye on him. If he steps out of line, I have full faith that they will contain the situation. If I am wrong, I am certain the consequences will not be dire."

Luna sighed. Sometimes, she hated when her sister was right. No matter how much the two of them hated it, they could not deny that, should Discord's powers be more controlled, it held great benefits overall. Even if all else fails, they didn't have to worry about him causing too many problems...

"Alright." Luna shook her head, slightly disgusted with herself for agreeing to something her gut told her to reject. "I still don't like this. Not at all."

"Nor I," Celestia chuckled. "But have faith, little sister. Have faith in them."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Prologue end!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reformed**

**Chapter 2**

**Unwanted Memories**

******xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for the reviews! Always appreciated._

_I think I'm doing a good job with keeping them in-character so far. Hopefully, I can keep this up. XD_

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

"Your Majesty, are you feeling alright? You've been pacing for about an hour now," one of Luna's trusted guards remarked, watching the princess with apparent concern.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," Luna stopped, distracted. She hadn't even noticed she was doing it. "Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind, you see."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Would you like for us to leave you alone for a while, Princess?" his companion asked politely.

Luna gave them both a grateful smile. "Please. Thank you."

The two Night Guards bowed deeply and quickly left to keep watch outside chambers. Luna relaxed and sat down in front of her large window, peering down at the residents of Canterlot. Just for a moment, she longed to join them and escape from her persistent worries, to partake in trivial conversations, or to simply enjoy some shopping at the many quality shops that lined the streets. But she couldn't. Being a royal princess meant you couldn't simply join the common ponies without quickly being singled out and treated differently, even if it was in the most respectful and positive of ways.

_I wish Twilight Sparkle was here,_ she thought, remembering her good friend. _She's such a good listener._

And she certainly needed to talk to someone. All day long, she had found herself feeling like she was in limbo; stuck between feeling agitated, anxious, excited, and regretful.

Agitated, because today was the day Celestia would fetch the petrified Discord from the depths of the castle and deliver it to the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. In the back of her mind, she still thought this was a terrible idea.

Anxious, because one could never know what to expect from the crafty draconequus. It was always a frustrating and messy business.

As for the latter two emotions, she despised even acknowledging the meaning behind them. She was regretful _because _she was excited. Despite her brain telling her one thing, a part of her, somewhere, was happy to have a chance to see Discord again. It was small, but it refused to die and cease to exist, no matter what Luna tried to do to extinguish it. Such sentimentality would be her undoing. She was sure of it.

Once upon a time, countless years ago, she had once considered the spirit of chaos her valued companion. Maybe even a best friend. How she ever saw him as anything but an arrogant, selfish and destructive entity was beyond her. But youth blinds one to the truth, and she was no exception from it.

"_What __**are**__ you?" she had asked cautiously, when the sinuous creature had slithered out of a small opening she had accidentally blasted open with her magic during her private practice. "What is your name? Why were you in there?"_

"_We're playing twenty questions, are we?" the thing laughed, stretching its mismatched limbs. The little princess took a step back._

"_And you're not answering them," she shot back. He gave her a toothy grin._

"_I'm Discord. A draconequus," he said simply, fluttering his wings as he landed in front of her. He took one of her hooves and kissed it. Luna wavered. "And you?"_

"_Luna. Princess Luna to you," Luna replied, removing her hoof from his grasp. "Now, why were you in there?"_

"_I got stuck there," Discord replied coolly. "Thank goodness you were here. You must truly be a princess, saving me like that."_

_Luna couldn't fight the small blush. "Well, it's was nothing. Any decent pony would have done the same."_

"_How modest," Discord smiled. Despite his odd appearance, he had an odd boyish charm to him._

"_Do you live in Ponyville?" Luna inquired. She'd never seen a creature like him before, but she was sure there were plenty of races she had no knowledge of at the moment._

"_No," he replied. He flicked his long, scaly tail. "I live here. You must live in Canterlot."_

"_I do. And I think I should be heading back..."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

_Luna paused. "See me?"_

"_Yes," Discord smiled. "It's only natural to want to see a friend again, right?"_

"_A friend? Me?" Luna repeated. Being royalty, it was natural that she didn't have many opportunities to go out and make friends. Royal duties always came first. Besides, most ponies treated her as a princess first and a friend second._

_But this boy... he didn't even bother with a customary bow. It was like he didn't think her any different from him. And it made her happy._

"_Well?" he pressed._

"_Sure," Luna smiled. "I'll come here to visit you."_

"_I'll always be here waiting."_

That was the beginning of their doomed friendship. From that day on, Luna did things she never would have thought she would do; sneak out at odd hours of the night, skip lessons, purposely lose track of her attendants so she could run off to play with him. All for the sake of meeting up with her mischievous little friend in the woods. He was so unlike any other pony she had ever met. He was living by his own rules, with odd magic and strange ideas. In a way, she treasured those memories. That innocence.

But Luna couldn't and wouldn't forget how Discord had used her. When did Discord's innocent desire for companionship degrade into lying and deceiving her for his own selfish ends? She wasn't sure that he ever really cared for her or their friendship. What if that was his plan from the start? The possibility was almost certain.

Despite this, why did a nagging part of her insist on staying there? Why couldn't she just hate him with everything she had, as her sister did? Why did a part of her wish that what they had shared was genuine at one point? That Discord wasn't totally callous?

Luna rested her head on her front legs, feeling a headache coming on. All of this was making her sick.

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we Discord?"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Poor Luna. Gotta suck liking the spirit of chaos. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reformed**

**Chapter 3**

**A Hint of Jealousy**

******xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for the feedback. Much lurve._

_This skips around a bit, and it's based on the episode "Keep Calm and Flutter On." It's just from Luna's perspective, basically._

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

_I knew it. I saw this nonsense coming from a mile away!_

Well, maybe not the whole of Ponyville being turned into a winter wonderland, per say, but it _still_ didn't surprise her. This was Discord they were up against. She glared at the shimmering, mystical water that allowed her to see what was happening at the distant location, clutching tightly at the gold surface of the basin. Her anger was in danger of boiling over at any given moment. He hadn't changed one bit!

"Sister, we must go!" Luna said urgently.

Celestia shook her head calmly. "It will be alright."

"How can you say that!?" Luna yelled, pointing back at the water. Discord was now taunting Fluttershy, who had unwisely vowed to resist using her powers against him. Without her, there was no way Discord could be turned back into stone and safely restrained. Not without violence. It was time for the two sisters to step in, before things really got ugly. "Look at this! Fluttershy refuses to do her duty! Discord took advantage of her kindness and is now running amok! We can't stand for this!"

Without waiting for an answer, Luna shot to her feet and stormed out of the observatory. Her guards quickly moved to join her, though looked bewildered at her expression of fury and resentment. Her wings spread and she was poised to take flight right out of the fifteenth floor balcony in her haste to engage Discord. He had used her once, and she refused to let him get away with it with another, no matter who it was.

But Celestia quickly stepped in front of her with her wings spread, effectively stopping her. Luna glared at her bigger and older sister in warning.

"Celestia, out of my way!" Luna ordered.

Celestia shook her head. "Everything is fine, Luna. Calm down."

"Things are most certainly _not _fine!" Luna retorted, looking at the ivory alicorn as if she had lost her mind. "Discord has already turned Ponyville into his own personal amusement park! We know how powerful he is; it won't be long until he tries to turn the whole of Equestria that way! We have to stop him before his powers spread!"

"It won't," Celestia said, with so much certainty that Luna almost believed her. "Fluttershy will handle it."

"She will use the Elements of Harmony?" Luna asked, raising a brow doubtfully.

"No," Celestia smiled. "She has a trick up her sleeve as well. Something Discord likely won't expect."

"How can you be so sure?" Luna asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "What can she possibly do without the Elements? How can you have so much faith in her?"

"Just look," Celestia folded her wings and began to walk back to the observatory. "Come and see."

Luna glances at her Night Guards. They just looked to Celestia and tilted their heads in her direction. Sighing, Luna took the hint and reluctantly followed her sister back inside the room.

Her green eyes peered back into the water and she nearly fell back in surprise. Discord was visibly hesitating as he looked over his handiwork. He glanced back at the irate yellow pegasus who was walking away from him. Was that regret in his eyes? No, it couldn't be...

"Well played, Fluttershy," he muttered, looking defeated. "Well played."

With that, he plopped onto an apple tree and returned everything back to working order; the ice and snow disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and the sun shown brightly and filled the land with it's rightful warmth once more. Luna's jaw dropped as she watched Fluttershy's friends embrace and congratulate her, the timid pegasus smiling in relief.

_What just happened? What did I miss!?_

Celestia smirked and closed her little sister's mouth, which had somehow fell open. "I'm not one to say it..."

"Then don't!"

Celestia couldn't help but laugh. But Luna was simply floored.

"I don't understand, sister. How – _why_ did Discord do that?" Luna interrogated her. No matter how she looked at it, the scene that took place simply defied logic. Discord didn't care about anyone but himself. There had to be some underlying, understandable explanation for what had just transpired. Did Fluttershy have some ancient, powerful ability that Celestia just so happen to forget to mention to her? Or was Discord getting weaker somehow?

"Friendship."

Luna tilted her head. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's really that simple. That is why I specifically entrusted Fluttershy," Celestia said with a hint of pride in her tone. That pride was usually reserved for her protegee, so Luna was slightly taken aback. "Fluttershy has the uncanny ability to forgive and go that extra mile to make a positive connection with others. Unlike the rest of us, she could somehow look past his crimes and transgressions and offer a hoof of friendship."

Dismissing it, Luna said, "Sister. You know that doesn't work."

Celestia looked at her apologetically. "I know, Luna. I don't claim to understand completely how this came about. Honestly, a large part of me doubted even Fluttershy's kindness could reach someone like Discord, who is so sly and always one step ahead. While I can usually appreciate a peaceful approach, he has done too much for me to logically try. Some are not worth the mercy."

"Exactly," Luna stressed, growing annoyed. "We have known how he works. And I know simple friendship is not enough of a pull. What if he's just _pretending_ to regret his actions? Isn't that more likely?"

"I think so too," Celestia agreed. "But it's possible... even a small possibility, that he considers Fluttershy a true friend. I can't rule out that this is really happening. At least, not yet."

Luna was speechless. Turning back to the scene playing out over in Ponyville, she just couldn't believe her eyes. Something inside of her twisted, causing her to squirm and her mood darken.

Was her offer of friendship not strong enough for him? Why had he turned on her and not Fluttershy?

Celestia got up and began to walk away. Luna turned. "Where are you going?"

"To congratulate them." Celestia smiled back at her. "They went beyond our expectations. That, and I must bring him back. Do you want to come along?"

"No." Luna turned her back to her. "I'll stay."

Celestia stared at the dark blue alicorn, her cosmic hair twinkling dully. She was upset. That was clear. But she also knew from experience that trying to force her little sister to say what was worrying her could backfire easily, and that most of the time, the lunar princess just wanted to be left alone to her own thoughts.

With a sigh, Celestia closed the doors behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Next chapter will be out soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Reformed**

**Chapter 4**

**Answers**

******xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Discord makes a proper appearance, finally. :D_

_I have another short DisLuna story on the works, though more focused on their son! I might upload it sometime, if people like. C:_

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

Luna walked along the long, polished hallway that lead to her bedroom. The light, almost pristine clicks of her hooves meeting bronze was the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise dead quiet of the late hours. Her beautiful night, in which she put so much pride and joy in. Nothing made her happier than to bring forth the moon each day, and even moreso to see her beloved subjects enjoying it.

But tonight, someone just _had_ to ruin it. And she knew he was there.

"_Discord._"

Something stirred in the darkness, high up near the ceiling. Luna thought she caught the gleam of a fang in the moonlight.

"The way you say it makes it sound as if I'm some sort of nuisance."

"Aren't you?" Luna responded.

The slithery figure chuckled and moved from his hiding place. Luna regarded him calmly as he walked over to her casually, as if their meeting was of no real importance. And this irritated her.

"Good evening, Princess Luna," he said politely, bowing deeply. Luna narrowed her eyes. "What's troubling you?"

"I know you too well, Discord," Luna said coldly. "Stand up. Since when have you shown anyone, much less us, any respect?"

Discord stood up straight, towering over her. If she didn't know how childishly mischievous he was in nature, he would have been downright terrifying silhouetted in the darkness. All of his mismatched limbs combined with his blood-red eyes gave him an eerie, otherworldly appearance. Still, after all the time she knew of him, Luna still wasn't completely used to him.

"Well, it's not like I have much choice," Discord said with slight resentment in his lazy drawl. "I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place, now aren't I?"

Luna smirked. "It's in the greater good's best interest. Rest assured."

"Of course," Discord grinned.

"Is that all that's keeping you from doing what you and I both know you want to?" Luna asked, glaring at him. Discord shrugged and sat down on a leather chair he made appear with his powers.

"Oh, believe me, the fact that Celestia's keeping a close eye on me at all times is definitely a good reason not to be a bad boy," he laughed, snapping his lion's paw and making a large mug full of chocolate milkshake appear. He sipped it and sighed, pouting. "Your sister really is a killjoy, Luna. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Many times," Luna replied flatly, rolling her eyes. "And she's not the only one who's keeping an eye on you. We both know how you are," she added with disgust. Discord's eyes flickered up to meet hers.

"Is that so?"

"You know it is."

Discord threw the empty cup over his shoulder and got up, walking purposefully towards the celestial princess. Despite being wary of him, Luna refused to show it and stood her ground. He gently took her chin and turned it up, his odd, bird-like limb feeling surprisingly cook against her fur. It took a lot of effort for Luna not to break the gaze.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember."

Luna's heart skipped a beat. She jerked away and backed up a few steps. _Where did that come from, all of a sudden?_

Discord gave her a small smile and proceeded to walk around her, taking in her appearance. How different she looked from the young mare he remembered. "I know that I am being carefully watched by the both of you. There's no need to remind me, Luna."

The dark-blue mare watched him quietly for a few seconds. Despite knowing all of this, Discord seemed quite unbothered and had managed to make himself right at home in their castle, _her_ territory. A part of her wanted to make Discord take them more seriously. Perhaps it was the fact that they were two of the most powerful beings in Equestria that she felt entitled to at least a little respect, even if it was from a notorious rogue like him.

"Why Fluttershy?"

Discord ceased his pacing and met her gaze again. His trademark smirk faded away. "What?"

"Why did Fluttershy have such an effect on you?" Luna repeated.

Discord stared at Luna, taken aback. And this was rare for the "king of surprises". Luna was avoiding eye contact, and instead was glaring out of the open window and out into the night sky. She looked angry, but also... defeated. His old friend, maybe even his first friend, was starting to get to him and make him regret his actions. Not completely, perhaps, but just a little.

"Maybe because she showed be a bit of unabashed kindness that her friends wouldn't," Discord answered, flicking his spiked tail thoughtfully. "It's hard to say with that one. She had every right to be suspicious of me. But she knew just the way to get under my skin, to show me what I was missing all these centuries. Celestia sure knows how to pick 'em," he admitted grudgingly, looking as if it pained him to give Celestia any credit at all.

This clearly _wasn't_ what Luna wanted to hear.

"So you're saying that her offer of friendship was what 'tamed' you? What about my offer, Discord?" Luna snapped, standing up again. She stomped towards the surprised draconequus, who was flapping his wings slightly to create some distance between himself and the irate princess. Cocky as he was, he knew better than to start a fight with his old friend. "What about what _I_ had to offer you? Was that not good enough? I genuinely liked spending time with you and having a true friend, for the first time in my life. I foolishly thought the feeling was mutual, all those years ago. But then when she does the same, you suddenly drop everything and try to do right?" Luna shot at him, her voice cracking as tears began to sting at the corners of her eyes.

Discord reached out his large lion's paw, but she turned away from him.

…

"Why, Discord?" she finished softly. "Why not me? Was I not good enough?"

Discord cautiously walked over to Luna and placed his right arm around her shoulders. Luna remained tense, but she didn't object to the action either. The embodiment of chaos asked himself the same questions, for he honestly didn't fully understand that day's turn of events any more than his old companion did...

Was Fluttershy really anything special? In some ways, yes. All of the Elements of Harmony were; not since his battle with the royal princesses had he encountered ponies who could match him in cleverness and raw magical abilities. But what was the yellow, pastel pegasus without her friends to back her up? She was timid and fearful, with a disgustingly sweet nature. He was utterly dumbfounded when he learned that Celestia had put her trust in her in particular after his release. Had she gone mad in his time of imprisonment. For a while, it was all too easy to pretend to believe in all of that mushy stuff Fluttershy spouted. And he had victory in his grasp when she foolishly promised not to use her Element, actually believing that he could be trusted. But then... he realized that she _did_ have something over him. Something Discord had always felt, deep down, he had taken for granted so long ago. That pure and innocent connection he had only shared with one other before her...

"I think I'm a few hundred years overdue for this, but..." Discord gave a nervous chuckle. Luna glanced up at him. "All those years ago, I couldn't care less about friendship, or anyone else, for that matter. I just wanted to gain power and mold this world into my own personal paradise. I didn't even notice that I had someone who truly cared about me," he frowned.

Luna blushed slightly. "What changed your mind, really?"

"I'm not sure," Discord replied honestly. "But I do know that I felt I had a second chance to accept someone's friendship, and I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Maybe I'm growing soft in my old age," he added with a laugh.

Luna pondered over his words. She didn't know what she expected from him, but, somehow, she felt better hearing his view on things. Discord was full of lies and deceit, but Luna was no longer the overly trusting filly he had once known. She was suspicious, and always doubted everyone until they gave her reason to stop. It was the only way. Yet no red flags popped up from his explanation. A part of her believed that he was changing, even if only in the smallest of ways.

"I suppose I can accept that," Luna said with a small smile. Discord smiled back.

"It's good to be back, Luna."

"It's... good to have you back, Discord."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ The end!_

_Thank you for reading! I hope I kept them all in-character. Discord I'm not worried about, but we really don't know too much about Luna. I, personally, kind of view her as the more serious of the two sisters, generally, who wears her heart on her sleeve and is very slow to forgive or trust someone who hurts her or her loved ones. So, just realize that I view her with that personality. C:_

_Annndd, I can't find much more DisLuna/LunaCord stuff out there! It's a real shame, because they only really click with each other whenever I think of them in any type of romantic relationship. Of course, I also see Discord just as likely being single, but if he had to go with anyone, Luna's the one I always thought was the best bet. I honestly find the possible romance between them really cute and fun to explore._


End file.
